1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a switchgear, and particularly, to a common actuator system of multi switches for a switchgear, capable of efficiently opening or closing a plurality of switches by connecting a motor as a single common driving source to selected one of the plurality of switches in a selective manner.
2. Background of the Invention
A switchgear which is a so-called load breaker switch, one of electric power receiving or distribution equipment, is an electric power receiving or distributing apparatus for dividing or diverging electric power circuits, which distributes received electric power to a plurality of electric load-side branch lines.
Such switchgears are classified into various types according to an insulating method, an installation position, a purpose of use, a voltage range and the like.
The switchgear includes a disconnecting switch and an earthing switch that are disposed for each of the plurality of electric power circuits. The disconnecting switch does not have a circuit breaking function which is carried out in response to detection of a fault current flowing on an electric power circuit, so the disconnecting switch is used for disconnecting or connecting the corresponding electric power circuit under a state of no electric load. And the earthing switch is used for discharging a remnant current remaining on a disconnected electric power circuit to the ground so as to protect an operator.
A single switchgear is configured with 6 switches including the disconnecting switch and the earthing switch, and more switches may further be installed in the switchgear according to consumers' demands.
Hereinafter, description will be given of one example of an actuator system of multi switches for a switchgear according to the related art with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, an actuator system of multi switches for a switchgear includes a plurality of actuators M1, M2, M3, . . . , Mn and a plurality of links L1, L2, L3, . . . , Ln connected to a plurality of switches SW1, SW2 SW3, . . . , SWn in one-to-one relationship. Here, the actuators M1, M2, M3, . . . , Mn may be configured by a motor.
According to the actuator system of the multi switches for the switchgear, driving forces of the plurality of actuators M1, M2, M3, . . . , Mn may be transferred to the plurality of switches SW1, SW2 SW3, . . . , SWn via the plurality of links L1, L2, L3, . . . , Ln, respectively, so as to open or close them.
With the configuration of the related art actuator system, the plurality of actuators M1, M2, M3, . . . , Mn and the plurality of links L1, L2, L3, . . . , Ln have the one-to-one relationship with the plurality of switches SW1, SW2 SW3, . . . , SWn. However, the plurality of switches SW1, SW2 SW3, . . . , SWn are not frequently opened or closed at ordinary times.
Hence, the low usage frequency of the plurality of switches SW1, SW2 SW3, . . . , SWn drops usage efficiencies of the plurality of actuators M1, M2, M3, . . . , Mn and the plurality of links L1, L2, L3, . . . , Ln. Further, the employment of the plurality of actuators M1, M2, M3, . . . , Mn and the plurality of links L1, L2, L3, . . . , Ln causes fabricating costs to excessively increase.